Pretty Girl from Dharmaville
by MuchTooHighACost
Summary: A series of Suliet drabbles, inspired by Avett Brothers songs.
1. My Last Song to Jenny

So here are the first couple blurbs I've written. I hope you enjoy, please review so I know that people are interested. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you sleep?" <em>

"_Not a wink."_

"_Well neither will I." –My Last Song to Jenny_

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" James asked, rolling over.<p>

"You know what I'm thinking about," Juliet answered.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hell."

"I remember this one time, Rachel and I walked into the kitchen," she said, staring up at the ceiling. "Mom was sitting at the table and Dad was standing over by the sink and they didn't say anything, but I knew that something was wrong. We both did. Something was just different, we could feel it."

"Jules, this doesn't change anything. Them being here—it doesn't mean nothing," he assured her.

"It was a game changer," she said, not hearing him. "I just knew. I knew then. And I know now."


	2. Smoke in Our Lights

"_You're the back and forth sway of the hammock all day."-Smoke in our Lights_

* * *

><p>"Whatcha reading?" he asks, snatching the book from between her slender hands.<p>

"Hey!" She wrinkles her nose and he thinks she's never looked prettier.

He runs a hand over the smooth hardback cover of her book. "_Of Mice and Men_? I ever told you that's my favorite book?"

"That's why I'm reading it. It's been quite a while," she admits, and for some reason she can feel her ears turning red.

He studies her for a moment, drinks up the sight of her sprawled out across the hammock in the backyard. Her legs go on for miles and she just glows in the sunlight.

"Can I have that back now?" she asks quietly.

He tosses her the book without a word and heads back inside, and she can't get her heart to stop pounding.


	3. The Weight of Lies

I'm really excited about this one. I love this song, I feel like it really fits the Juliet/Sawyer relationship. I might expand it into a one shot or longer story later, but this is all it is for now. Enjoy, and please please review!

* * *

><p>"<em>The weight of lies will bring you down and follow you to every town, cause nothing happens here that doesn't happen there. So when you run, make sure you run to something and not away from, cause lies don't need an aeroplane to chase you down." –The Weight of Lies<em>

* * *

><p>"Well ain't you gonna say something?" he asks. Masking his nervousness with sharp words is standard protocol at this point.<p>

She shrugs and pads back over to the counter to pour herself another glass of wine. "What is there to say? It happened. It's who you were, not who you are."

James doesn't quite know what to say. No woman's ever reacted to the story of his past this way before. "I guess so." He shrugs.

"Why are you so sure that you're a bad person?" Juliet asks.

"What are you talking about?"

She sits beside him on the couch. "You've been told your whole life that you're a bad person. That what you did is wrong and that you've got some debt you have to pay to society. So you punish yourself by making people hate you so you can brood about all the things you've done. You're one of the most self-loathing people I've ever met."

"I thought you were a doctor, not a goddamn therapist," he growls.

"I can help you, James," she says, and her voice is quiet and soothing, like it always is. For a moment he wonders what it would sound like in the morning as she rolls over and kisses him good morning. Then he shakes his head of the thought because she's taken his hand and she's rubbing her thumb over his palm.

"I don't need your help," he says as she lets him unbutton her shirt.

"Okay," she whispers, and then they don't talk.


	4. Salina

I'm so happy with the feedback I've gotten on these drabbles! Keep it coming! Thank you guys so much.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm as nowhere as I can be. Could you add some somewhere to me?" –Salina<em>

* * *

><p>"Little bit early, aren't you, Blondie?"<p>

She hears his self-assured drawl behind her on the dock and she smirks into the darkness. "I know."

"The sub don't leave till tomorrow morning," he tells her, even though she already knows it, and he knows she already knows it. "How about a drink before you leave?"

"No thanks, James," Juliet says. He's sweet, though.

He sits down beside her and lets his feet dangle over the edge of the dock with hers, swinging in time to some song in her head that probably hasn't been written yet.

"Did you remember your toothbrush?" he asks after a while.

She's pretty sure he's joking, but she appreciates it anyway. "I won't need one on the sub," she answers, "and I can buy one when I get…" She trails off. Where is she going?

"When you get back," he finishes for her, because they both know that 'home' doesn't sound quite right. Home doesn't have a name for either of them right now, but part of her is afraid that the closest thing to it is the little yellow house she shares with James, Miles, Jin and Daniel.

"Make sure you catch a Simon and Garfunkel reunion concert," he jokes, and she laughs with him.

And in that moment she decides that two weeks isn't quite long enough for her to get to know James Ford.


	5. I Would be Sad

Hey gang:) This one's a little sad, but I figured those three years with the Initiative couldn't all have been a bed of roses. Here's a little glimpse at one of their rougher times. I hope you enjoy. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks:) -K

* * *

><p>"<em>I meant what I said when I said I would settle down with you although I know it's not something that you were asking me to<em>_do.__" –I Would be Sad_

* * *

><p>"We're doing the right thing," James said, but he was saying it more for himself than for her.<p>

"Yeah," Juliet agreed absentmindedly. "Here's your sweatshirt." She sniffed, handing him the last of his things.

He took it and folded it up, noticing that it smelled like her. "Thanks, Jules," he mumbled. "I'll be over at Miles and Jin's if you need anything."

"Okay." She sniffed again and pulled her sweater tighter around her body. She stood there in the doorway, and he stood on the porch with a look in his eyes that said leaving was impossible.

"Where'd we go wrong, Jules?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"I don't know," she said, her chin shaking. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't know."

"You sure I can't just sleep on the couch?" he choked.

She laughed through her tears and ran a hand through her hair. "No, I think I need to be alone for a little while. I—this place has changed me and I don't know who I am right now and I love you… but I can't love you so much that I forget to love myself."

James set his bag down on the porch and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he said. "That's all there is to it."

"I know." She sobbed quietly into his shoulder and he kissed her head.

"This ain't over, Blondie," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded.


	6. Jenny and the Summer Day

Sorry it's been so long! I was out of the country for a few weeks. But I'm back now, choc full of ideas and I can't wait for you to read them! After that last one, I figured we needed something happy, so here ya go! Thanks for reviewing! -K

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm in love, what can I say? The sunlight burned my fear away." –Jenny and the Summer Day<em>

* * *

><p>"So what's going on with you and Juliet?" Miles asked, plopping down in the sand next to James.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." James shook his head and took another swig of his beer.

"Come on, man. I mean, look at her." They looked out to where Juliet stood, waist deep in the water, throwing a tennis ball back and forth with Jin. She glanced up to where James and Miles sat on the beach, grinned and waved. Her button-up shirt sat in an abandoned pile on the dock next to her sandals and the guys' t-shirts.

"She's hot and she's smart, so what?" James shrugged.

"You're telling me you've been living with her for six months and you haven't hit that yet? You've got no game, bro," Miles scoffed.

"Oh, I've got game," James challenged.

"Fine then," Miles said with a shrug. "Play."


	7. Go to Sleep

I seem to get more feedback if I post two chapters at a time, so here's this next one! Inspired by a rewatch of season 3 last week. Read and review! Thanks gang!

* * *

><p>"<em>Lay back, lay back, got to sleep, my man. Wipe the blood from your face and your hands. Forgive yourself if you think you can. Go to sleep, go to sleep, my man." –Go to Sleep<em>

* * *

><p>She deserved the truth. She'd already read the cold hard facts in his file at some point, but he wanted her to know why he'd done what he'd done. So one day when she was on her way out the door, James said to her, "I thought he was the man who stole money from my parents."<p>

"What?" she stammered. She was already late and still pulling on her boot over her navy jumpsuit when she paused, still damp hair falling over her shoulder.

"The guy I killed before I got here. You talked about it once, a long time ago. I tracked him down, the guy I thought was him, to Australia. And I killed him for what he did to my family. Then when I got back, I found out I'd got the wrong guy. So I kept looking. Somehow he turned up here on the island, and then I killed him. I just… thought you should know why."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"We'll talk about it after work," she said, scurrying back into the kitchen to kiss him on the cheek and steal a sip of his coffee. "Okay?"

"Sure."

He was almost positive she knew what he was talking about, but the fact that she'd forgotten for a split second made him realize that maybe she didn't see him the same way other people did. Maybe he wasn't the man he used to be. And maybe she wasn't the girl he used to fall for. Maybe this was a new beginning for the both of them.


	8. Murder in the City

This one's ridiculously long for a drabble, I know... whatever:) I hope you're enjoying these, and if you have any scenarios you'd like to see I can try to fit them in with various songs. Thanks so much, guys!

* * *

><p>"<em>If I get murdered in the city, don't go revenging in my name." –Murder in the City<em>

* * *

><p>"There's been an incident in the motor pool," Horace had said.<p>

James hated that word. _Incident_. It sounded so clinical and unfeeling. He hated it even more as he listened to the beep of the monitor in the infirmary confirming that Juliet's heart was, in fact, still beating. They weren't inseparable, but she was the closest thing to a friend he had on this rock. The feeling he'd gotten when Horace had come down into the security room and told him that Juliet was hurt was a feeling he never wanted to have again.

"All this for a concussion?" Juliet sighed, gesturing to the machines around her. "I'm fine."

She tried to sit up but James pushed her back down. "Oh, no you don't, Blondie. I've been given strict order to keep an eye on you for another hour, make sure there's no brain damage."

Juliet extended her arms and touched them both to her nose, like a sobriety test. "I'm _fine_, James. Tell them I'm fine."

"No way, sister."

She huffed and laid back down. "What would you have done if I'd died?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well I'd be living off peanut butter sandwiches cause I sure as hell can't make that pasta thing like you can."

She smirked. "Tortellini?"

"Yeah. Tortellini." He grinned sheepishly.

She smiled. They were quiet for a moment, and then she said, "If anything had happened, if anything else were to happen… I would want you to call my sister, if you could…somehow. And I would really appreciate it if it was you who called."

"I'll remember that the next time you get a concussion," he teased, but neither of them could deny that they'd become inextricably closer in that moment.


End file.
